The present invention is in the field of devices to detect the position of the thrust reverser of a turbojet engine and of its locking.
In order to ascertain the locking of the moving part of a thrust reverser, use is generally made of a position detector microswitch.
When the moving part is in the retracted and in locked position, the electric circuit of the detector must be open and consequently a lamp indicating the locked state is extinct.
Any other configuration of the moving part or of the locking system must result in the closing of the electric circuit and thus in the lighting of the lock indicator lamp.
However, this device has the disadvantage in that it requires the mounting of a microswitch and its wiring on a moving piece.
The device according to the invention has the function of detecting in a more precise manner the position of two elements:
one corresponding to the position of the control device of the reverser, such that its lock is in the locked positon following the actuating of the retraction of the reverser transmitted to a locking actuator;
the other corresponding to a position of the moving part of the reverser, such that said moving part is in the terminal position of the path of retraction.
These two elements correspond to the "direct jet" position of a thrust reverser.
A certain number of means is further known, such as:
the provision of a mechanical locking device applied to a thrust reverser;
the detection of a retracted and locked device associated with an indicator lamp;
the placing of an electric detector on a stationary wall;
the provision of a mechanical detection function of the ET type, applied to two mobile elements.
However, the aforementioned devices are generally highly complex and do not always afford good accuracy.